This invention relates generally to optoelectronic transceiver modules and in particular, it relates to an optoelectronic transceiver module, and its method of manufacture, whereby the module is inexpensive to manufacture, has a small yet robust package, and can be installed and replaced via a ribbon style connector for interchangeability and easy removal, provides for static discharge, and can be installed and replaced via a ribbon style connector.
Optoelectronic transceiver modules provide for the bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrically encoded data signals which are converted into optical signals and transmitted over the optical data link. Likewise, the module receives optically encoded data signals which are converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto the electrical interface.
Normally, the transceiver is mounted onto one of the circuit card assemblies of a host computer, input/output system, peripheral device, or switch. Therefore, as with all electronic equipment, there is a need for a transceiver having an outer package design which occupies as little circuit card surface area as possible.
In addition, there is a need for a transceiver module which is highly reliable and durable. One method presently used to ensure reliability and durability is to encapsulate the electronics of the transceiver within an insulative potting material. Encapsulating the transceiver electronics results in reducing vibration sensitivity and prevents unauthorized personnel from meddling with the module""s electronics.
Presently, the molding of the potting material around the transceiver electronics is performed by placing the electronics within a silicone mold. Any portion of the electronics which extends outside of the mold is caulked, by hand, with a silicone compound which provides for a liquid tight seal. Once the mold is sealed, potting material is inserted therein. After the potting material is allowed to cure, the silicone mold is peeled away from the newly formed module.
The above described prior art molding process has several drawbacks. For example, it is time consuming and results in a transceiver module which has a pitted outer surface. In addition, the silicone mold used in the molding process has a limited life of only three to five modules before a new mold must be employed.
The optoelectronic module is provided with a plurality of electrical pins for forming an electrical connection with a circuit card assembly. The electrical pins consist of solid wire strands with each pin having one end connected to the electronics within the module and the other end protruding from the module""s potting material.
The portion of each pin which protrudes from the potting material is either soldered within a plated through-hole, which is provided by the circuit card assembly, or placed within a connector which grasps onto the pin. However, the flimsy wire pins are very susceptible to deformation during both the normal handling of the module and its removal and installation onto a circuit card assembly. Thus, the flimsy pins currently used in the prior art are difficult and time consuming to attach to a circuit card assembly since they must be periodically inspected and realigned. Furthermore, the pins may break if they are realigned too many times.
In addition to the electrical pins, the module also is equipped with two mounting ports for physically securing the module onto the circuit card assembly. The module is placed onto the circuit card assembly so that the mounting ports align with holes provided in the circuit card assembly. Once the module is properly aligned, screws are inserted through the holes in the circuit card assembly and into the mounting ports of the module. The screws are then tightened until the module is firmly affixed to the circuit card assembly.
Similarly, to remove the module from the circuit card assembly, the screws must be removed and the wires either unsoldered from the circuit card or pulled from the connector which is a timely and expensive process requiring multiple components. In fact, it is common for the entire circuit card assembly to be changed in order to change the transceiver module or the media interface.
Finally, once the module is secured to the circuit card assembly, optical fibers contained within an SC duplex plug connector are mated to the module. Normally, the SC duplex connector has a plastic housing which may be statically charged. Thus, its connection onto the transceiver module may result in damage to the electronic components within the module unless proper grounding of the SC connector is provided.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the possibility of damage due to static discharge is not only applicable to transceiver modules which mate with an SC duplex connector. Other optoelectronic modules, such as, for example, Gigabaud Link Modules (GLM), are also susceptible to static discharge damage whenever they are mated to a connector containing optical fibers.
Therefore, there is a need for a transceiver module which provides for a small, yet robust package, which is inexpensive to manufacture and can easily and quickly be installed and removed from a circuit card assembly in the field provides for static discharge, and can easily and quickly be installed and removed from a circuit card assembly. The present invention is such an apparatus.
Likewise, there is a need for preventing a statically charged fiber optic connector from damaging the electronics within an optoelectronic module.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small transceiver module package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a module package that has a robust and tamper resistent design.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a module which can quickly be installed and removed from a circuit card assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a module package design that can quickly and easily be produced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a module package that can be produced inexpensively.
It is yet another object of the present invention to prevent a statically charged connector from damaging the electrical circuitry within an optoelectronic module by pregrounding the plug connector.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a module with a coating which dissipates an electrostatic discharge and serves as an electromagnetic shield.
As well, it is an object of the present invention to provide a module which is easily and quickly pluggable and removed to and from a housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle to receive the module having a grounding means.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle having a means for preventing the escape of electromagnetic radiation from the receptacle.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable transceiver module to provide electrical or fiber optic connection.
In one form of the invention, a robust optoelectronic transceiver module is provided which is quick, easy, and inexpensive to manufacture. The transceiver module has a main housing which consists of a potting box with potting material inserted therein. In addition, a circuit board is encased by the potting material.
The invention further provides for an optical subassembly to be mounted on a circuit board. In addition, the potting box has a recess which allows the optical subassembly to extend outside of the potting box. Furthermore, a recess cover may be provided for forming a liquid tight seal between the recess cover, the potting box, and the optical subassembly.
The optoelectronic transceiver module may also have a ribbon style connector attached to the circuit board and protruding from the main housing. The ribbon style connector may protrude from either the bottom or one end of the main housing. In addition, the ribbon style connector may comprise of either a male ribbon style connector or a resilient male ribbon style connector.
In another form of the invention, an optoelectronic transceiver module is provided which mounts onto a circuit card assembly. The module has a main housing with a bottom. Protruding from the bottom of the main housing is a ribbon style connector which allows for quickly installing and replacing the module from the circuit card assembly.
In yet another form of the invention, a method of assembling an optoelectronic transceiver module is provided. The steps of the method consists of placing a circuit board within a potting box and injecting potting material within the potting box. In addition, the circuit board may be affixed within the potting box after the circuit board is positioned within the potting box. Furthermore, a liquid tight recess cover may be mounted within the potting box""s recess after the circuit board is positioned within the potting box.
Also, the method of manufacture provides for coating the potting box with a conductive metal before the circuit board is placed within the potting box or after the potting material is injected within the potting box. Moreover, a connector shell may be mounted onto the potting box after the potting material is injected within the potting box.
In still another form of the invention, a method of assembling an optoelectronic transceiver is provided which includes the steps of affixing a circuit board within a housing and securing a conductive metal coating onto the housing.
In another form of the invention, a potting box is provided for potting optoelectronic components which include an optical subassembly. The potting box includes a wall having a recess which allows the optical subassembly to extend outside of the potting box. In addition, a recess cover is provided for forming a liquid tight seal between the recess cover, the potting box, and the optical subassembly. Furthermore, the invention provides for the potting box to have a standoff column for mounting a circuit board within the potting box and an alignment guide for engaging a groove within the recess cover.
In still another form of the invention, a housing is provided including release levers having detentes which mate with an aperture of a receiving receptacle. The release lever includes a first end integrally molded to the housing and a second distal end protruding outward away from the housing having a gripping portion and intermediate the first end and the second end and intermediate portion having a detente protruding perpendicular from the surface of the intermediate section. The housing of the transceiver includes a first end and a second end. At the first end of the housing is a transceiver connector for receiving fiber optic plugs. At the second end of the housing is a pluggable connector.
In another form of the invention, a transceiver module and receptacle assembly is provided comprising a transceiver module housing having a first end and second end, a latching means attached adjacent the first end, a pluggable connector at the second end and a grounding means associated with the receptacle. A receptacle housing is provided defining a chamber and the grounding means of the receptacle includes a ground tab protruding within the chamber. The ground tab is attached to an arm which is molded within the receptacle housing. The receptacle housing has a first end having a protective door mounted thereto. The door is hinged adjacent the top surface of the receptacle housing. The transceiver module housing includes a metallized grounding portion to come in contact with the grounding means of the transceiver receptacle in order to provide grounding of the transceiver module to the receptacle. The transceiver module external surface is metallized and upon insertion within the receptacle, the metallized transceiver module housing abuts against a ground tab protruding within the receptacle chamber in order to ground the transceiver module to the receptacle. The latching means includes release levers attached to the sides of the transceiver module housing and latching to the interior surface of the receptacle. A transceiver connector is attached to the first end of the transceiver module housing. The transceiver connector includes a fiber optic or electrical plug receptacle. The transceiver module includes an optoelectronic subassembly for an optical media interface or electronic subassembly for an electrical media interface.
In still another form of the invention a transceiver module receptacle is provided comprising a receptacle housing having a first end and a second end, a module receiving opening at the first end and an electrical connector at the second end. The first end includes a door hingedly attached at the first end. The door includes posts projecting from the edges for mounting the door to the housing. Spring means are mounted to the posts of the door. The receptacle housing includes an inner chamber having walls defining the chamber. A ground surface protrudes from the walls for contacting the grounding means of a transceiver module. The grounding surface is molded into the walls of the housing. The ground surface includes posts protruding through a bottom surface of the receptacle housing for mounting the receptacle to a motherboard.
In another form of the invention a transceiver module is provided comprising a transceiver module housing having a first end and a second end, a latching means attached adjacent the first end and a pluggable connector at the second end. The transceiver module includes a transceiver connector at the first end. The transceiver connector includes a modular port for receiving various media transducers. The media transducer includes a fiber optic plug receptacle and an optoelectronic subassembly or the media transducer includes an electrical plug receptacle and an electrical subassembly. The pluggable connector includes a D-shaped shroud surrounding a circuit board protruding transversely from the second end and having electrical contacts attached thereto. The pluggable connector includes ground contacts offset from adjacent electrical contacts.
In yet another form of the invention, an optoelectronic module is provided for mounting within a grounded structure, such as a computer chassis. The optoelectronic module consists of electrically conductive latches which are conductively connected to a structure which provides for the forming of an electrical connection with the grounded structure. The optoelectronic transceiver module may further include a transceiver connector attached thereto and which is conductively connected to the latches. Furthermore, a grounding clip may be attached to the transceiver connector. The grounding clip may have at least one tab extending therefrom. Accordingly, the optoelectronic module may use at least one tab for conductively connecting the latches to the grounded structure.
In a further form of the invention, a removable optoelectronic transceiver module and receptacle assembly is provided comprising a transceiver module housing having a first end, a second end and an electrically conductive outside surface, a circuit board mounted within the housing and an optical subassembly electrically connected to the circuit board adjacent said first end, a fiber optic receptacle at the first end, electrical contacts at the second end connected to said circuit board, the electrical contacts for quickly installing and replacing said module to or from a circuit card assembly, a receptacle housing including a mounting panel with a connector port, a rail system for receiving the module and opposed to the connector port a second end, the second end including an electrical connector having signal contacts mating with the electrical contacts of the module, wherein upon mating of the module within the receptacle housing the electrical contacts of said transceiver module mate with the electrical connector of the receptacle a majority of the module is received within the receptacle and a gap is formed between the connector port and the module and a ground tab occupying the gap and providing an electrical connection from the conductive outside surface of the transceiver module in order to reduce electromagnetic interference and to provide for an FCC compliant module.
The transceiver module and receptacle assembly includes the ground tab mechanically attached to the transceiver module. The module and receptacle assembly includes a door hinged adjacent an edge of the receptacle housing wherein upon insertion of the module within the receptacle the door is opened and provides an effective open aperture at the first end of the receptacle and the electrically conductive outside surface of said transceiver module includes a portion of the first end of said transceiver module for reducing the effective open aperture when the first end is mounted within the open aperture created by the open door wherein the electrically conductive portion of said transceiver module is electrically connected to the ground tab of the receptacle in order to reduce electromagnetic interference and to provide for an FCC compliant module.
The transceiver module and receptacle assembly includes the ground tab formed of a thin, flexible metallic sheet having an apex that abuts against the connector port in order to provide grounding of the transceiver module to the receptacle. The transceiver module and receptacle assembly includes the transceiver module having an external surface that is metallized and upon insertion within the receptacle, the metallized transceiver module housing forms an electrical connection with the connector port in order to ground the transceiver module to the receptacle in order to provide for the harmless dissipation of static charge and provide for an FCC compliant module.
The transceiver module and receptacle assembly includes a pair of ground tabs attached to the sides of the transceiver module housing and make electrical and mechanical connection to the interior surface of the receptacle. The transceiver module and receptacle assembly includes a metallic optical receptacle assembly at the first end of the transceiver module housing. The transceiver module and receptacle assembly includes the transceiver connector a fiber optic plug receptacle. A transceiver module and receptacle assembly includes a circuit card connector which includes contacts arranged to allow for hot plugging and dissipation of static charge.
An optoelectronic transceiver receptacle is provided comprising a transceiver receptacle located on a circuit card of a communication system chassis and the communication system having components that generate and use timing signals or pulses at a rate in excess of 9,000 cycles per second, and the receptacle including a first end having a mounting panel formed of a conductive material and providing EMI shielding from radiating components on the circuit card, a first grounding means including a ground tab extending into the receptacle and mounted at second end of the receptacle, an electrical receptacle connector mounted at the second end of the receptacle, the electrical connector having a second grounding means, the electrical connector for coupling with electrical contacts of a removable optoelectronic transceiver module when a majority of the module is received within the receptacle and wherein ground for the transceiver circuit board is established upon insertion within the receptacle via a ground contact finger offset from a signal contact finger so that the ground contact finger mates with a corresponding ground contact finger prior to the mating of the signal contact finger with a corresponding signal contact finger wherein the first grounding means and the second grounding means provide for the harmless dissipation of static charge and provides for the proper sequencing of power and signal connections to facilitate hot plugging of the optoelectronic transceiver module.
The transceiver receptacle includes the ground tab mounted within the receptacle housing for the grounding of a conductive surface of a transceiver module. The transceiver receptacle includes the first grounding means having a ground surface protruding within the receptacle. The transceiver receptacle includes the ground surface attached to an arm which is molded within the receptacle housing. The transceiver receptacle includes the receptacle mounted therein and a guide rail for receiving a transceiver module.
The transceiver receptacle includes the guide rail having a detente for guiding the transceiver module along the guide rail. The transceiver receptacle includes a chassis faceplate within the mounting panel at the first end, the electrical receptacle connector opposed to the mounting panel at a second end, the receptacle being defined by the area between the first end and the second end, and a guide rail mounted in the receptacle between the first end and the second end, wherein the guide rail guides a transceiver module through the receptacle to align the transceiver module with the electrical receptacle connector. The transceiver receptacle includes a circuit card connector mounted to the circuit card that is mounted transverse to the mounting panel. The transceiver receptacle includes a pair of guide rails are mounted on the circuit card. The guide rail receives a frame member of a transceiver module housing.
A removable optoelectronic transceiver module is provided comprising, a transceiver module housing having a first end, a second end and an electrically conductive outside surface, a circuit board mounted within the housing and an optical subassembly electrically connected to the circuit board adjacent said first end, a fiber optic receptacle at the first end, electrical contacts at the second end connected to said circuit board and the electrical contacts for quickly installing and replacing said module to or from a circuit card assembly, a first retention member attached at the first end of the module and the retention member engaging a corresponding second retention member on the receptacle, and a ground tab occupying a gap formed between the module and a mounting panel of the receptacle and providing electrical connector from the conductive outside surface of the transceiver module to the mounting panel in order to reduce electromagnetic interference and to provide for an FCC compliant module.
The transceiver module includes the first retention member on the module having a protrusion and the second retention member on the receptacle is a recess. The transceiver module includes the second member having a pluggable connector having ground contacts offset from adjacent electrical contacts. The transceiver module includes first ground member that makes contact with a ground tab of the receptacle before signal contacts, in order to ground the module to the circuit ground and provide for static discharge. The transceiver module includes contacts of the pluggable connector arranged to allow the hot plugging.
A removable transceiver module and receptacle assembly further comprises a transceiver housing including a first end, a circuit board mounted within said transceiver housing and an electronic circuit connected to said circuit board adjacent said first end, an electrically conductive surface of said transceiver housing, an electrical connector at a second of said transceiver housing attached to said circuit board for quickly installing and replacing said module to or from a receptacle mounted to a circuit card assembly and the connector including metallic fingers to provide for hot plugging of the module wherein a ground contact is mated before a signal contact when the electrical connector is mated within the receptacle and the receptacle including a conductive mounting panel providing for EMI shielding of electromagnetically radiating components on the circuit card assembly and when a majority of the module is received within the receptacle the electrically conductive surface of the module is conductively coupled to the conductive mounting panel order to provide a reduction of electromagnetic emissions from the module and receptacle assembly and to provide an FCC complaint removable transceiver and receptacle assembly.
The optoelectronic module includes the ground contact protruding beyond the signal contact so that the ground contact will make an electrical connection before the signal contacts. The optoelectronic module includes the ground contact providing for static discharge. The optoelectronic module includes the ground contact establishing a reference potential. The optoelectronic module includes the electrical connector protruding perpendicularly from an end face of the second end and parallel to the circuit board. The optoelectronic module includes a plurality of metallic fingers extending from said housing on opposed sides of an insulator. The optoelectronic module includes a mounting member for facilitating the insertion and removal of said module to and from a circuit card assembly. The removable optoelectronic module includes the circuit card assembly having a circuit card connector for receiving the electrical connector of the module, the circuit card connector having circuit card ground contacts offset from circuit card signal contacts so that the ground contact of the module connector is mated with the circuit card ground contacts before the signal contact of the module connector is mated with the circuit card signal contacts.
The electrical connector includes the circuit board forming the electrical connector and includes the metallic fingers formed of a conductive material affixed to the circuit board. The electrical connector includes a shroud protruding from the second end of the housing surrounding the distal end of the circuit board. The electrical connector of includes the circuit board including circuitry mounted thereon which is connected to a plurality of contacts. The electrical connector includes the housing having a shroud protruding from the second end.
In a still further form of the invention, an optoelectronic transceiver module and receptacle assembly for receiving a removable optoelectronic transceiver module is provided, the assembly comprising the optoelectronic transceiver module including an electrically conductive outside surface, a transceiver receptacle located on a circuit card of a communication system chassis for receiving a majority of the module therein and the receptacle including a first end having a mounting panel formed of a conductive material and providing EMI shielding from radiating components on the circuit card and an electrical connector mounted at the second end of the receptacle and the electrical connector having a grounding means, the electrical connector for receiving the removable optoelectronic transceiver module.
A transceiver receptacle is provided comprising a transceiver receptacle located on a circuit card of a communication system chassis and the receptacle including a first end having a mounting panel formed of a conductive material and providing EMI shielding from radiating components on the circuit card and a grounding tab configured to occupy a gap between an electrically conductive surface of a removable transceiver module and the mounting panel and the receptacle includes at a second end an electrical receptacle connector for receiving a connector of the removable transceiver module wherein upon mating of the receptacle connector with the removable transceiver module connector a majority of the removable transceiver module is received within the receptacle.
The transceiver receptacle including the mounting panel providing for shielding and not for static discharge purposes. The transceiver receptacle including the grounding tab abuts against an electrically conductive outer surface of the module in order to ground the module and reduce electromagnetic interference and provide for an FCC compliant module. The transceiver receptacle including the removable transceiver module having a transceiver connector having an electrical plug receptacle. The transceiver receptacle including the removable transceiver module having a media transducer having an electrical plug receptacle and an electrical subassembly.
Various means for practicing the invention and other advantages and novel features thereof will be apparent from the following detailed description of an illustrative preferred embodiment of the invention.